A Night Out
by HorribleHostess
Summary: Sherlock/John College AU Plot: Sherlock is in High School and jokingly dragged to a party by one of his mates. The crowd at the house is a bit older than he expected. John, a college student, spots him and decides to take the awkward looking boy under his wing. Eventual Johnlock *CUT SHORT DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION. MAY NOT BE CONTINUED*
1. Classmates

Sherlock/John College AU

Plot: Sherlock is in High School and jokingly dragged to a party by one of his mates. The crowd at the house is a bit older than he expected. John, a college student, spots him and decides to take the awkward looking boy under his wing. Eventual Johnlock

Disclaimer: The characters (besides OC's) belong to BBC/ Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

"Come on Sherly, you have got to let loose- have some fun? I assure you, your books won't miss you. Besides, it's not even a school night," Bertie suggests.

"No." Sherlock knows the only reason he is being asked is for his friend.

"There'll be plenty of people there to annoy! Maybe you'll find someone who doesn't think you're a total arse," Steve chimes in, grabbing a hold of Sherlock's left arm.

"Mm, I'm sure you'll get a real kick out of seeing someone chatting me up." Sherlock replies.

"Yeah, Steve might even get a bit jealous," Bertie picks at his mate.

The three of them are walking down the street on the way from the Senior Dorms down to their first class. Sherlock is not in the least amused by the comment about Steve being jealous. Anyone with two eyes and a head could tell Steve was hiding his feelings for Holmes. Obviously, it was not mutual.

Steve coughed, "Shut it! All I am saying is that it will be good for you to get out of your head for a while," and would it be so bad if I asked you for a dance? He almost said.

"Yeah, and maybe a bit drunk or high. How vulnerable would you prefer me?" Sherlock gives a stone-cutting glare to his left.

Steve blushes, and Bertie interjects, "Hey, we just want you to have a good time tonight. All you have done since we've met you is stick your nose in books and run around chasing after lost items and the occasional mystery. Just give it all a rest for one night. I promise you will have a good time, just leave it to us!"

"Fine, if you never badger me about being boring again afterwards." Sherlock replies.

"Of course! You will not regret it!" Steve happily accepts these terms.

Just in time, the boys arrive at their class.


	2. Laura

Sherlock/John College AU

Plot: Sherlock is in High School and jokingly dragged to a party by one of his mates. The crowd at the house is a bit older than he expected. John, a college student, spots him and decides to take the awkward looking boy under his wing. Eventual Johnlock

Disclaimer: The characters (besides OC's) belong to BBC/ Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

"We've got pop, crisps, and a few blunts in my left pocket. What else do we need for the night, John?" asks Thomas.

John is throwing a ball up into the air, it thumps the ceiling and lands neatly back in his palm to be thrown again. "Kelly told me she wanted wine… don't know what kind and don't really care, she's your girlfriend. Aaaand… we should get more beer than that six pack in the fridge, but I did tell people to bring their own booze. Other than that, we've got some money for pizza when it's just the boys later tonight."

"Right… I guess I'll go back out, then. Want to come with?"

"Sure, but if you're short cash I have none."

Thomas nods and heads for the door, John follows. They run down to a shop nearby campus.

* * *

"Kelly's been telling me about this new friend of hers', Laura. Yeah, met her in Yoga; she said she thought you two might get along." Thomas has been trying to get John on a date for weeks since he broke up with his last girlfriend. He never said why, but he guesses it's none of his business.

"Ah, one of those blonde and lean types? I think I ran into her at the bakery the other day. Said she was looking forward to a great night. I wonder, though, how in the world she could have known who I was. Any clue on that?"

"Maybe I talked about you a bit? Listen, I just want what's best for you. You don't do so well in your classes when you don't have a date to look forward to every Friday night. And you can't keep being the third wheel when Kelly and I go out to the movies."

"Hey, that was once. And another thing, how come you don't know the reason I am not doing well in my classes because I can't sleep at night with you and Kelly banging each other into the ground just down the hall? What makes you think I want a girlfriend, anyhow?"

"Well, I assume you like girls, seeing as you have that porn stash in the box under your bed, and I'm your best mate! It's my job to know these things."

"Just grab the damn drinks and let's get out of here. I have… things to do." John does not want to have this conversation and is kind of dreading having to force a smile and talk with this Laura girl.

"Whatever, man."


End file.
